All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love is a song written by John Lennon and credited to Lennon/McCartney. It was first performed on Our World, the first live global television program. It was ranked as number 362 on Rolling Stones' list of the 500 greatest songs of all time. As the song comes to a close, the voice that has increased its presence throughout the song . Orchestral music can be heard similar to Penny Lane and Day in the Life, and also the voice can be heard shouting loudly "Yesterday!" and "She loves you yeah yeah yeah!"- clear references to some of their previous songs. The same can be said for songs such as I am the Walrus, Lady Madonna and Glass Onion. Personnel * John Lennon - Lead and Backing Vocals, Harpsichord, Banjo, Tambourine, Acoustic rhythm guitar (Gibson J-160E) * Paul McCartney - Backing Vocals, Bass Guitar (Rickenbacker 4001S), Double Bass * George Harrison - Backing Vocals, Lead Guitar (1961 Fender Stratocaster), Violin, Organ Hammomd * Ringo Starr - Backing Vocals, Drums * George Martin - Piano * Sidney Sax, Patrick Halling, Eric Bowie, John Ronayne-Violin * Lionel Ross, Jack Holmes-Cello * Rex Morris, Don Honeywill-Tenor Saxophone * Stanley Woods, David Mason-Trumpet * Evan Watkins, Harry Spain-Trombone * Jack Emblow-Accordion * Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Marianne Faithfull, Jane Asher, Mike McCartney, Pattie Harrison, Eric Clapton, Graham Nash, Keith Moon,Son Goku, Hunter Davies and Gary Leeds-Backing Vocals Covers *Anything Box on the 1991 album Worth. *Bandged in 2009 as a single for BBC Children in Need. *Beatallica released a 2007 parody called "All You Need is Blood". *Dana Fuchs & Jim Sturgess for the 2007 film Across the Universe. *Echo & the Bunneymen on their 1988 live album New Live & Rare. *Eddie Chacon on a 1987 12" single. *Ferrante & Teicher on the 1993 album The Greatest Love Songs of All Time. *Japan United with Music in 2009 as a single for recovery from the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. *Lydeen David Hall on the 2003 album Love Actually. *New Musik on he 1982 album Warp. *Tears for Fears on the 1990 live DVD G''oing to California''. *The 5th Dimension on the 1971 live album The 5th Dimension/Live!. *The Undead on the 1998 album Till Death. *Tom Jones in 1993 as single. Trivia *The song is available for download for The Beatles: Rock Band. It was released on September 9, 2009 (the same day as the game) exclusively for Xbox 360 to raise money for Doctors Without Borders. The song recieved over $200,000 and recieved 100,000 downloads by the time September ended. It was available for Wii on February 16, 2010 and PlayStation 3 on March 4 of the same year. *Al and Tipper Gore played the song as their wedding recessional. *The Beatles were sued by the Glenn Miller estate for using a bit of "In the Mood" without permission (George Martin thought it was in public domain). EMI settled the suit. *The opening fanfare of "All You Need is Love" is the "Marseillaise," the French national anthem. It was George Martin's idea to begin the song this way, and it was there from the earliest versions on. *John used three different time signatures for the song: 4/4, 3/4, and 2/4. George once commented on John's innate songwriting ability: "John has an amazing thing with his timing - he always comes across with very different time signatures, you know. For example, on 'All You Need is Love' it just sort of skips a beat here and there and changes time. But when you question him as to what it is he's actually doing, he really doesn't know. He just does it naturally." *If the verb 'Loves' is ignored; the Beatles say the word Love 102 times in the song. Category:The Beatles songs Category:Singles Category:Songs credited to Lennon/McCartney Category:Songs on Magical Mystery Tour